Broken lies
by Natsuki-Minami
Summary: Cuando el aburrimiento llega y deseas con todas tus fuerzas que vengan los líos... Estos llegan. Entonces deseas que vuelva el aburrimiento, pero ya es tarde. Una asesina va tras Kurama, una humana conoce el secreto del reikai tantei y ¿Koenma prometido?


**Notas autora Natsuki:** ¡Hello people! Para los que ya me conocen… ¡Siento haber estado muy desaparecida! T.T Pero perdí la inspiración para fics de Yu Yu Hakusho… Para los que no me conocen… ¡Encantada! xD Otro dato importante de la historia, es que este fic está escrito por mi (el burro delante) y por otra escritora de (también desaparecida en combate), mi amiga Luciko.

**Notas autora Luciko:** Supongo que ya nadie se acordará de mi… ¡Así que encantada a todos! Este fic se sitúa después de la temporada de Mokuro, Yomi y Raizen. El capítulo está narrado por POV'S (Puntos de vista) ¡Esperamos que disfrutéis de la lectura!

**Broken lies**

_Capítulo 1: __Encuentro_

_POV Koenma_

Todo estaba muy tranquilo últimamente por los tres mundos. Llegaba a mi oficina, revisaba un poco de papeleo, veía como las montañas de tareas pendientes iban creciendo de forma espontánea y al final del día me iba tranquilamente. Total, mañana sería otro día para trabajar.

Quizás si que echaba de menos cuando había problemas…

.-¡Koenma sama! ¡Koenma sama! –Ogri revoloteó a mi lado como un perro que pide su comida hambriento, me reprimí de tirarle un hueso a ver si lo iba a buscar- ¡Koenma sama! –repitió mi nombre cual disco rallado, así que decidí intervenir-

.-Ejem. –Ogri me miró con ojos llorosos y apunto de caerle un moco se tiró a mis pies para llorar desconsoladamente ante mis sabias palabras- Vas a mancharme el suelo con tus mocos. ¬¬

.-¡¡Gomen nasai Koenma sama!! TT –se levantó en cuestión de segundos y me miró seriamente- Ella ha venido. –le miré escépticamente, levanté una ceja en símbolo de no saber de que me estaba hablando- ¡Rápido váyase Koenma sama! ¡Yo barraré la puerta! ¡Le detendré con mi viiiiii….!

PLOOOOOF. Y Ogri fue matado porque se le estampó la puerta en la cara. Tenía razón. Había muerto para salvarme. Que gran héroe eres Ogri… Siempre te recordaré como mi fiel perro.

.-Koenma. Espero que tengas una buena explicación para… ¡ESTO! –no me dio tiempo a saludarla, un papel de diario humano se me estampó en toda la cara- ¿¡Que coño crees que haces!? ¿¡Acaso quieres provocar una desgracia en el mundo humano!? –apartó la hoja de mi cara por unos segundos y la estampó contra la mesa con una gran mala leche- ¡Míralo bien! ¡MÍRALO! –señaló con furia el diario- Otra ha caído.

Frente a mi estaba una chica alta y joven. De cabellos rosados naturales (o eso quiere hacerme creer) recogidos en dos altas coletas. Sus ojos rojos desbordaban una furia que tenía que ser controlada para no matarme ahí mismo. Un chupa chupp luchaba por no caerse de sus labios carmesí mientras ella hablaba o más bien… Gritaba.

Pero ahora no tenía tiempo de fijarme en ella. Miré el recorté del periódico… Era de ayer. Relataba el asesinato de una joven actriz. Mmm… Una pena. Podría haber llegado a ser una gran actr… A ver Koenma espera… ¿A que santos venía la noticia de la muerte?

.-Era una zorra. –arqueé una ceja ante el comentario de la pelirosa, que al ver que yo había cogido el significado incorrecto… Me golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en mi preciosa cabeza- Una zorra espiritual, una depredadora. –volvió a señalar la imagen del crimen- Este asesinato es el número veinte… -dio unos pasos alejándose de mi y se dio la vuelta- ¿Tu no tienes entre tu equipo a un depredador?

.-Gracias por tu ayuda, Sakura. –dijo algún que otro 'adjetivo' dirigido a mi 'gran' inteligencia y abrió la puerta para desaparecer entre la oscuridad del pasillo-

.-Ogri. –el demonio se incorporó de inmediato ante mi voz- Tráeme a Kurama.

Él podría ser el siguiente…

_POV Yusuke_

Los días cada vez se me hacían más largos e interminables. Nada ocurría… Nada pasaba… Ni siquiera los gamberros se atrevían a plantarme cara, solo se dedicaban a esquivarme… Y eso aún más me enfurecía.

La única actividad de riesgo que podía practicar era levantarle la falda a Keiko, y no se porque… Últimamente solo llevaba pantalones… Malditas vacaciones de verano… ¡Que aburridas llegaban a ser! ¡Yo necesitaba acción! ¡Pelea! ¡Diversión! ¡Quiero…!

.-Tienes la bragueta abierta. –efectivamente, yo tenía la bragueta abierta. Pero mi orgullo pudo con todo y miré de forma superior a la chica que me había advertido-

.-Así ligo más.

.-Oh sí. –dijo ella con tono pícaro mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecía en sus labios- Bonitos calzoncillos.

Y caí en la cuenta de que llevaba los calzoncillos de conejitos rosas. Cortesía de Keiko por navidad… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me había salido el tiro por la culata! ¿¡Quién era esa chica!? ¿Acaso quería pelea?

Pues perfecto, no me importaba pelearme con una tía si así tenía un poco de acción.

Examiné cuidadosamente a la mujer. Humana, sin duda alguna. No notaba su aura demoníaca y por supuesto… Si tenía poder… Era muy débil. Pch. Otro día será Yusuke… Pero sus cabellos me llamaron la atención con ese tono rosa y sus ojos cubiertos por unas grandes gafas de sol. Y a pesar de ser verano, iba tapada de pies a cabezas. Esa tía era rara con ganas.

.-Así que Yusuke Urameshi. ¿Cierto? –me alegré de que mi fama de gamberro fuera tan extendida que hasta una tía rara había oído hablar de mi- Dime Yu chan. –su confianza me sacó de quicio, pero me reprimí…- ¿Quieres unirte a mi grupo?

.-No me interesa formar parte de ningún grupo de matones o de mafiosos. Yo trabajo solo. -¿Quién se creía que era?-

.-¿Perdona…? Oh… -se llevó un jugoso chupa chupp a los labios- ¿Tengo pinta de mafiosa?

.-No. –me encogí de hombros y sonreí burlonamente. Se la iba a devolver costase lo que costase- Los perros verdes serían más normales que tus pintas. Por cierto… ¿Qué tinte usas de pelo…? Te ha quedado horribl…

.-¡Es NATURAL! –de repente un miedo me recorrió el cuerpo, como la primera vez que sentía el aura de Toguro. Su aura, era mucho más terrorífica… ¿De donde había salido? ¿¡De verdad esta criaja poseía tal aura!?- ¿¡Te queda CLARO!? Oye tu guapetón. –me señaló fulminante con el dedo- Mi pelo es NATURAL. ¿ENTENDIDO? –me limité a asentir-

.-S… Sí…

¿El gran Yusuke Urameshi acobardado por una tía rara? ¡Esto era imperdonable! Pero… Mi cuerpo era incapaz de moverse… Realmente esta chica… Me daba mucho miedo.

.-Bien, Yu chan –se quitó las gafas mostrando unos ojos rojos como la sangre, que me hicieron recordar a los de Hiei… Se parecían bastante sus ojos…- Más te vale acordarte de mi nombre. ¿Entiendes? –asentí sin dudarlo- Sakura. –dijo lentamente y lo memoricé en seguida- Bien. –dio un paso para acercarse más a mi con una sonrisa triunfal- Te quiero en mi grupo, Yu chan. Espero tu respuesta. –me guiñó el ojo-

.-¿Tu… Tu grupo…?

.-Oh claro. –puso una cara de despistada total- Pregúntale a Koenma, él te lo contará. Adiós Yu chan, espero tu respuesta inmediatamente.

No lo dudé… Koenma me tendría en su despacho en cuestión de segundos…

_POV Sakura_

Yusuke Urameshi, el líder… Hum… Me lo imaginaba mucho más apuesto y más inteligente. Que mal eliges a tus líderes Koenma. Pero sin duda era fuerte… Se notaba que era hijo del difunto Raizen. Lo quiero en mi grupo sin duda.

Y Koenma no va a impedírmelo… A no ser que quiera que su querido zorro muera en cuestión de semanas.

_POV Koenma_

No había pasado ni media hora de la salida de Sakura, que pronto tuve otra visita. Y para mi decepción, no era Kurama. Necesitaba hablar inmediatamente con el pelirrojo… Podría ser la siguiente víctima.

.-¡Koenma a ti quería verte! –Yusuke se acercó y golpeó la mesa. A este paso tendrían que pagarme una nueva- ¿¡Quién es esa Sakura!?

Y lo comprendí todo… Esa estúpida se había dado a conocer y lo peor de todo… Había sentenciado el destino de Yusuke. Si ella lo quería, lo tendría. Costase lo que costase.

.-¡Koenma! ¡Responde YA! –parecía que hoy era el día de los impacientes…-

.-Ella es…

_POV Kurama_

Paciencia. Solo era eso lo que tenía que tener para librarme de ser, de nuevo, el líder del consejo estudiantil. Odiaba serlo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que soy 'perfecto'?

Que idiota eres Shuichi… La respuesta es…

Porque yo quiero que me vean como alguien perfecto. Para que Shiori… ¿Este orgullosa de mi? Para que fuera feliz… Solo quería eso. Ella era lo más importante que tenía en este mundo…

.-Minamino, por favor, te lo suplico… ¡Tienes que ayudarnos! –no estaba dispuesto a quedarme ahí mucho rato, así que hice acto de mis dotes de actor y me deshice con amabilidad-

Caminé con las manos en los bolsillos. Un sitio a donde poder huir de la multitud de chicas que me buscaba a la salida, para variar… O hasta a veces… Grupo de chicos… Ya estaba un poco harto de toda esta vida nigen. A veces envidiaba a Hiei, el cual estaba en el makai… Me gustaría desconectar un poco de todo.

Estaba tan distraído pensando, que no me di cuenta de que alguien se acercaba y me golpeé contra esa persona. La cual no parecía esperar el golpe y cayó de culo al suelo, me sentí culpable. Puse una de mis mejores sonrisas y le extendí la mano.

.-¿Estás bien? Perdona, iba distraído… -la chica parecía no moverse-

La reconocí, iba a mi clase. Cabellos rubios, ojos de un morado oscuro, notas medias y muy insociable… Haru Otomiya era su nombre. De repente se levantó de un salto y me miró de una forma extraña, como si me tuviese miedo.

.-Me haces… Daño… -susurró de repente y no entendí a que se refería-

Y me di cuenta… Mi mano estaba rodeando su cuello, intentando ahogarla. La solté inmediatamente, sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Por qué había intentado matarla…? ¿A una simple humana?

.-Así que tu eres el depredador del grupo de Koenma. –una voz femenina me hizo estremecer- Eres el siguiente, acabas de condenarte. –esos ojos rojos estaban puestos en mi, mirándome como fuese su presa- A ti también te quiero en mi grupo, zorro. –y lo comprendí, esa chica no era humana-

_POV Koenma_

.-Esa chica es mi prometida. –me costó de decírselo a alguien, no es que me sintiese orgulloso de ello-

.-¿Tu… prometida…? –la cara de incomprensión de Yusuke cambió radicalmente- ¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¡Koenma casado! ¡Jajajajajaja!

No tendría que habérselo dicho…

_POV Sakura_

Mierda. El zorro acababa de condenarse a muerte por aquel acto, esto no estaba yendo como yo quería. Seguro que ya lo ha fichado… No tengo tiempo de decírselo a Koenma, tendré que actuar por mi misma…

.-¿Qué es lo que quiere señorita?

.-Dame diez chupa chupps. –tendría que ir con reservas si quería ayudar a ese estúpido zorro- No, mejor veinte.

En fin… Tendré que estar vigilando al imbécil de Kurama, pues que gracia… ¡Hoy me esperaba el final de la telenovela _Los veinte días de pasión bajo la luna_! Ese zorro tendría que recompensarme muy bien por salvarle la vida.

.-¡Pero mira por donde caminas! ¿¡Es que no tienes ojjjj…!? –no se dignó a pedirme disculpas, esa chica que se había chocando contra mi… sencillamente había pasado de largo, ignorándome…- ¡Serás…! –¡esto no iba a quedar así!-

Me giré dispuesta a enseñarle lo que valía un chupa chupp y dejarle la cara como un mapa. ¡Esa rubia iba a enterarse de que mi pelo era natural! Seguro que ella era rubia de pote… y… Pero me detuve en seco al ver su espalda… De la cual salían dos grandes alas negras, las cuales no eran visualizadas por los humanos… Entiendo…

.-Eres tú.

Empieza la operación salvar al zorro.

_POV Koenma_

.-¡Basta ya Yusuke! –llevaba tres horas o más riéndose mientras soltaba de vez en cuenta "Uaaa, Koenma casado… ¡Se acerca el fin del mundo!" o "Tendrás Koenmacitos" o cualquier otra chorrada de las suyas…-

Pero no hizo caso de mis avisos. O no… De repente se cayó de golpe y se quedó serio. Me asustó. Yusuke NUNCA se ponía serio…

_POV Yusuke_

_Yu chan vete ahora mismo a la casa de Kurama, te veo ahí._

¿Qué está ocurriendo…? Oigo la voz de Sakura en mi cabeza… ¡Agh! ¿¡Que me has hecho mala bruja!? Un momento… A casa de Kurama… ¡A mi no me van los tríos!

_Imbécil. ¿Y tú te haces llamar detective? ¡Kurama está en peligro de muerte! ¡El cuervo va tras él!_

¿Cuervo…? ¿Qué cuervo…? ¿Karasu está vivo?

.-¡Seguiremos hablando luego Koenma! –salí de allí corriendo-

_¿Karasu…? ¡No idiota! ¡Te hablo de un demonio mujer! No del gay ese… ¡A ver si prestas atención!_

¡Pues explícate mejor! ¡Ya llego!

.-¡Kuraaaaaaa…! ¡Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

_¿¡Que ha pasado!? ¡Infórmame!_

Me he chocado…

…

¡No me mates! T.T

_Me lo pensaré… ¡Sigue hacia delante…! ¡No te detengas! Por lo que más quieras… ¡No te detengas! ¡Tienes que llegar!_

.-¡Lo sé, lo sé…! ¡Perdona! –le grité a la chica que estaba en el suelo a causa de la caída- ¡Kurama ya voy!

.-¡Yu chaaaaaaaaan! ¡Cuidado!

Y de repente llegó ese metro y medio de cabello rosado, le pegó una patada a un árbol y de él cayó ese otro metro y medio de frialdad llamada Hiei. Me quedé sin palabras.

.-¡Tú! ¡¿Eres un compinche del cuervo?!

.-Es Hiei. –me acerqué a ellos-

.-Bien… Así que Hiei… -me miró con cara de no comprender- ¿Quién coño es Hiei?

.-Hiei es el demonio que nos acompaña en las misiones… -pareció ver la luz-

.-De… ¿De… Demonio…? –la chica humana con la que me había chocado estaba allí, escuchando la conversa…-

Lo había descubierto… ¿Cómo podía habernos escapado...?

.-¡Fírmame un autógrafo! ¡Escribe, escribe! ¡Para Natsuki de un extraterrestre! –O quizás el secreto aún estaba a salvo-

.-Venga Hiei, dale tu autógrafo. ¡Jajajaja! –el que no está a salvo… Soy yo-

**: Continuará ::**

¡Primer capítulo acabado! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Tened compasión de estas pobres autoras! Que hace tiempo que no escribimos juntas… Y hace tiempo que no tratamos con Yu Yu Hakusho… ¡Lo más emocionante está al venir! ¡Líos, líos y más líos!

¡Espero que os guste! Y si no… ¡Pues espero _que te parta un rayo_! Natsu a lo cruel En fin… Si no te gusta… cara de cordero degollado Lo entenderemos… Snif…

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Sayonara Bye Bye


End file.
